Coeur de samouraïs
by C. Kotomi
Summary: Parce qu'il nous fallait bien une suite : 4 coeurs, 2 couples... Une vie magnifique... Enfin presque... Tout le monde sait que rien n'est jamais facile dans le monde des samouraïs... Pour YuyaxKyo, suite de "Souvenirs d'un temps".


**Shot 1**

* * *

**Du côté de Yuya**

Sur une longue et paisible route, située en plein milieu d'une forêt parcourue par de nombreux voyageurs se trouve une petite maison, discrète, respirant la beauté sans artifices. Regardez-là bien, ne sentez-vous pas une aura paisible s'en dégager ? Entrez dans cette maison, vous y trouverez ses habitants. Et avec eux…

« Planche à pain, mon saké !

- La ferme ! »

… C'est une tout autre histoire.

« Kyo, j'en ai marre, si tu veux ton saké, tu vas le chercher toi-même, ALCOOLIQUE ! »

L'homme en question s'approcha de la pièce d'où émanait cette voix si puissante et à une vitesse divine, se glissa derrière la jeune femme.

« C'était un ordre femme, à moins que tu sois d'accord pour ne pas dormir cette nuit ? »

Yuya rougit violemment alors que deux mains se refermaient sur sa poitrine. Se débâtant comme une forcenée, elle réussit à se dégager et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce sous le regard vicieux de l'homme aux yeux rouges ; yeux qui ne lâchèrent pas la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Pendant ce temps, Yuya ne cessait d'exprimer toutes sortes d'injures contre l'homme qui partageait le même toit qu'elle depuis maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines… Et trois qu'il était de retour. On peut dire que la blonde n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

La première semaine, ponctuée de beuverie comme seuls les grands samouraïs savaient les faire, était passée très vite, Yuya ne se contentant que de regards discrets à l'égard de l'homme aux plus de mille victimes désormais. Ce comportement pudique et réservé l'avait énervé au plus haut point les premiers jours, elle qui avait attendu près de trois ans ce moment que désormais elle ne savait pas comment gérer. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce démon, ce diable, ce pervers, cet homme qu'elle aimait tant l'avait agrippée par la taille de cette façon ferme et pourtant douce qui le caractérisait si bien. Il lui avait ensuite annoncé, d'une voix neutre mais suffisante pour faire taire toutes les protestations de la blonde -protestations qui d'ailleurs, n'auraient été qu'une façade-, qu'à partir de cet instant, ils allaient vivre sous le même toit. Elle se rappelle encore exactement de la phrase qu'il lui avait simplement sortie à ce moment-là, phrase dont elle se souviendrait assurément toute sa vie : « Je veux pouvoir me servir de toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. »

Evidemment, Yuya avait rougis comme jamais auparavant. Encore aujourd'hui, trois semaines après, elle sentait un afflux sanguin que seul Kyo était capable de provoquer.

Celui-ci n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler pour rien dire, elle le savait. Cependant, malgré ces attouchements perpétuels depuis son retour, elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien de plus tant qu'elle continuait à être si indécise, ayant besoin d'être sûre qu'il était avec elle et ce pour toujours... Et non pas qu'un nouveau combat risquait de les séparer pour plusieurs années. Kyo avait deviné ses angoisses et les respectait… Pour le moment. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle arrivait en vue du village. Ah mais attendez… Pourquoi devait-elle venir ici déjà ?

_Planche à pain, mon saké !_

Le sourire qui était apparu disparu rapidement. Non, finalement c'était impossible. Lui, la respecter ? Il était bien trop…

Elle n'avait même pas assez de mots pour le décrire.

*..*..*

**Du côté de Tokito**

Cet homme était vraiment... Un imbécile. Voilà ce qui résumait bien la pensée de Tokito.

Des mois qu'il parcourait le désert en long, en large et en travers et pourtant_ il_ continuait toujours, monsieur estimant qu'il n'avait pas assez fortifié ses jambes et son esprit. Quand elle disait que ce n'était qu'un imbécile... Et encore, elle était gentille avec les termes. La dernière fois, elle avait également violemment remis en question la présence de neurones en bon état à l'intérieur de son cerveau visiblement inexistant après qu'il lui eut dit qu'elle avait beau se plaindre, le fait qu'elle reste alors qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle s'en aille montrait qu'elle le suivait par envie. Envie. Qui pourrait avoir envie de suivre un homme pareil par envie ? Elle n'avait que ça à faire c'est tout !

Non vraiment, cet homme n'était qu'un imbécile.

Un imbécile qui avait pris énormément d'avance sur elle.

« Tu veux pas m'attendre oui ! »

L'homme à qui ces paroles s'adressaient, se retourna lentement et lâcha un soupir d'exaspération très peu discret au regard de l'énervement de la jeune femme.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit qu'en aucun cas je n'avais l'intention de t'attendre Tokito ? Alors arrête de te plaindre ! »

Le ton avait été froid, sec presque mordant. Personne n'aurait osé ignorer une telle réponse à ses propres risques et périls. Mais elle, non. Bien sûr que non. Tokito fit comme si le ton employé avait été dénué de tout avertissement particulier, elle était une ex quatre sages après tout.

« Tais toi ! Je ne me suis jamais plainte, c'est toi qui as des hallucinations !

- _Bien_ _sûr_, répliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur les deux petits mots. Et il y a une heure, c'était aussi une hallucination ? Ce matin avant que je ne reparte ? Hier soir ? »

Tokito s'empourpra, encore plus énervée si cela était possible, alors que l'homme en face d'elle affichait un sourire d'une éloquence insupportable pour la petite blonde.

« Tu veux que je continue ? »

Au sourire s'accentuant du roux, de plus en plus horripilant pour Tokito, celle-ci ne put retenir plus longtemps sa colère et attaqua l'ex quatre sacrés du ciel. Aucune expression, ni de surprise, ni d'excitation ne traversa le visage d'Akira lorsqu'il dégaina l'un de ses sabres jumeaux pour stopper l'attaque de la jeune femme, juste avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa gorge.

« Cette fois c'est décidé, je vais avoir ta peau !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me battre contre des gamines immatures.

- Akira… Enfoiré…

- Oui oui je sais, ça aussi j'y ai souvent droit. »

Un sourire victorieux qui se voulait hautain apparu sur le visage de l'homme au moment même où il empêchait Tokito de lui trancher à nouveau la gorge. Il sut que l'ex quatre sages se renfrognait aux attaques de plus en plus distantes et à l'absence de prise de parole de celle-ci, anticipant par la même le moment où elle les stopperait complètement.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, l'arrêt des hostilités étant suffisamment démonstratif à lui seul. Akira aimait gagner partout, quelle que soit la bataille et encore plus contre elle. A vrai dire, jamais il ne pourrait perdre contre cette femme-là. Absolument jamais.

En trois ans, il avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés et Tokito ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, lorsqu'elle s'attardait sur les contours de son corps, subtilement dessiné par ses vêtements, que cet homme dont elle regardait le dos la plupart du temps était magnifique. Cependant, dès que ses pensées se permettaient de divaguer ainsi, sa raison la rappelait à l'ordre et elle secouait violemment la tête, s'agaçant elle-même d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour un être aussi détestable.

Sans vouloir en avoir conscience, elle savait pourtant que celles-ci restaient dans un coin de sa tête, ne demandant qu'à réapparaître et s'engouffrant dans chacune des brèches de la jeune femme.

A chaque fois cependant, elle préférait réfléchir à quelques insultes ; insultes qui une fois exprimées maintes et maintes fois mentalement lui permettait de se calmer.

Cet homme qui continuait d'avancer sans jamais se retourner, se moquant pas mal de savoir si elle le suivait ou non, ne méritait pas le peu -…- de considération qu'elle lui accordait.

Oui... Car cet homme était vraiment un imbécile.

* * *

_Fin du Shot 1. Propriété Akimine Kamijyō._

_Pour ce premier shot, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je voulais vraiment faire une vraie suite à SDK, comme il en manque sur ce forum je trouve ! Par contre c'est promis, les prochains seront (un peu) moins déjantés x)._

_Note : Les paroles entre « - - » sont mes propres annotations ! _

_Des avis ? _


End file.
